A New Fairy Tail
by SerinaBeauty
Summary: Serena Fullbuster is Gray's sister, the last time they saw each other was at Ur's home. Will they ever meet again and will Serena be stronger than him? Find out later in the story. My First FanFic, so I hope I'm gonna do good. Rated T for violence and swears
1. Serena's Beginnings

**A New Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Serena's Beginnings**

I was told that when I was born, I brought happiness to my family, especially my brother who was a year older then me. I remember when I first opened my eyes, I saw my mother, but she is nothing but a blur now, then my father, Silver and my brother, Gray.

Myself and Gray were inseparable. Anytime I was awake Gray would stay with me. Once I started crawling I followed him everywhere, just like I said, inseparable. By the time I was three, my speech was brilliant, I could have normal conversations with my family with ease.

In that same year, the year being X769, I saw someone use Ice-Maker magic. The next day I had my daily tantrum about Gray going to school. After he left for school, I tried countless times to use Ice-Make magic, as I had heard it was a magic you could pour your imagination into it and find your own style.

All you could hear from my room that day was me saying, "Ice-Make Shield," until Gray came home.

When Gray came in the front door, I ran straight to him, grabbed his arm and dragged him straight to my room. I closed the door and told him to watch what I was doing. I curled my right hand into a fist and placed it into the palm of my left hand, which was spread open. My feet were spread out, right foot in front of my left. "Ice-Make Shield," I said as I pushed my hands in front of me, spread open, a small, light blue glow came out of my hands and a small shard of ice was on the floor.

I looked at the small shard of ice and said, "Gray, look at this," as I pointed to the small shard of ice.

"Wow, little sis, I didn't know you were a wizard!" he shouted with excitement in his eyes.

"I didn't either 'till a while ago. I have been practicing all day!" I responded, feeling confident about my future.

For the next four years I practiced my magic when I had the time. Then one day, Deliora, one of Zeref's demons attacked our hometown. Myself, Gray, Mum and Dad were inside the house, hoping Deliora won't attack it. I was Seven. Myself and Gray stayed close enough to each other, that was until Deliora destroyed our house. Mum and Dad died, and myself and Gray were trapped under the rubble.

Then I saw a woman with dark purple hair and a boy with white hair, searching for survivors. I moved a little, it hurt, but the rubble moved, making a slight noise.

"Lyon, get over here! We have a survivor!" The woman shouted to the white haired boy.

They helped me out of the rubble and I went back over to it to help Gray out.

"Please, help me get my brother out of the debris," I said as they came over and helped me get him out.

When we got him out I sat him upright and hugged him, saying "C'mon Gray, wake up, please!" I saw that he had a cut along his back from the debris and used what little magic power I had left to cover it with ice. Once he woke up, I blacked out

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my first fanfiction! It'll be breaking the timeline so much in later chapters so, sorry 'bout that. Anyway, feel free to follow/fave/review this story and I'll see you guys in the next chapter ^^**

 **Edit: The next chapter will be longer, honest**


	2. Ur and Lyon

**Chapter 2**

 **Ur and Lyon**

I woke up on the woman's back. I was being carried somewhere. It was slightly cold, but I didn't mind. 

"I need to go back." I said weakly. Gray and Lyon looked at me as the woman set me down. She then kneeled down in front of me and asked, 

"Why do you need to go back?" I answered her quickly, "I need to get something, it isn't too far away from here." 

The woman thought for a second, then answered, "Alright then, lead the way to this 'thing'." And without hesitation I got up and started heading to a small hill. 

Once we got there I pulled a schoolbag out of a hole and opened it, inside there were; a few tins of in-perishable food, a couple bottles of water, four blank books, a family photo of myself, Gray, Mum and Dad and a few other things.

"Great, everything's still here," I said whilst closing the bag. I put it on my back and walked alongside the woman who helped me and Gray. 

"What is your name?" she asked, and without thinking I answered back, "Shouldn't I know yours first?" "Ur," she replied. "My name's Serena," I replied. "Are you and Gray twins?" Ur asked me. "Nope, I'm a year younger than him. We get asked if we are twins a lot," I respond smiling. 

After a while we reached Ur's house. It was cold and snowy there, I liked it, but I don't think Gray and Lyon did. Ur took me into a room that had the essentials in it, a bed, drawers, a window and a few other necessities. 

"I'll be showing Gray his room, okay?" I nodded and took off my bag. I opened it up and took out two of the blank books. I wrote 'Serena Fullbuster to Gray' on one, and 'Gray Fullbuster to Serena' on the other book. 

I grabbed the books and came out of the room. "Lyon, where's Gray?" I asked him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to Gray's room. "Um, thanks," I said to Lyon. He blushed slightly and ran to what I guessed was his room. 'Is he okay?' I thought to myself. 

I knocked on the door and said, "Hey, Gray, you in there?" There was a short silence until he answered back, "Yeah, come on in." 

I open the door with my free hand and walk in. "The rooms are quite bare here," I say. "I guess, well, it is different from back home," Gray replied. 

I go over and sit beside my brother on the bed. I show him a book, saying, "If we ever part ways or get seperated, just use this to write to me. It's magic, so whatever you write on the pages, will show up on my book, and vice-versa, cool, huh?" I hand the book to him. "Yeah, but I have a question, how did you get these?" he asked. "I kinda saved my leftover lunch money and bought them. It took me a while, but I got them in the end," I answered. 

I stand up and walk over to the door, "Well I have to unpack a few things from my bag. See ya at dinner!" I say as I walk out the door. I go to my room and unpack my bag. 

_The Next Day_

I woke up the next morning with my magic energy restored and full of energy. I got changed into a lavender t-shirt and a light pink skirt which hung right above my knees. I opened my door quietly and made my way into the kitchen. A clock on the wall indicated it was 7:15. I was always a morning person. I silently went through a few cabnets and the fridge and took out; flour, eggs, butter, milk, a bowl and a frying pan. 

I mixed the flour, eggs and milk together in the bowl. I then put the pan on the hob and put it on medium heat. Before I put the batter in the pan, I put a small amount of butter in first and let that melt slightly. I repeated this process until I used up all of the batter. 

I got out four plates and put an even amount of pancakes on each plate. Then, I heard the door open, so instinctively, I turned around and saw Lyon. 

"Morning Lyon," I said, handing him a plate of the freshly made pancakes. "Morning, these look nice," Lyon replied. I grabbed a plate and sat beside him, "Thanks, I just made them. So, is training starting today?" I asked him. "Yep, although I am not sure you would be up to it," he answered. "You can never be sure of someones ability," I replied smiling. "God knows, I could be stronger than I look." 

There was a short silence until Gray came in, "Take a plate from the counter. Is Ur up yet?" I asked my brother. "Dunno, she might be soon though." Just as Gray said that Ur walked in and saw us eating the pancakes. "Over on the counter," I said to her. "Okay, thank you, Serena," Ur replied as she took the last plate on the counter. 

Ur tried a pancake and asked, "Who made these? They are really nice." The two boys stared at me for a bit until I said, "I made them, and I am glad everyone likes them!" I smiled. "Gray, Serena, your training starts today, so you two better be ready. Oh, and Lyon, you will be doing it with them." A sweatdrop appearedon Lyon's head, "Do I have to do the beginner stuff again?" he responded. "You are doing it, and that's that, understand?" she half-shouted at him. 

We all finished our pancakes and I cleaned up everything, because I offered to. We then went out into the snow, with me trailing behind. 

The first thing I noticed when I came out was Gray shivering his ass off. 

"Okay, so the best way to learn Ice-Maker magic is to-"

"Yeah, I know!" I interrupted Ur whilst stripping down into my underwear. "Become one with the element." 

The three looked at me, shocked. Ur and Lyon, because I knew what to do and Gray, because I stripped. 

"Please tell me she's wr- What?! You're naked now, Ur?!" Gray shouted. "Lyon, help me knock some- You're naked too?!" 

"Just do it, Gray," I said calmly, "It isn't even that cold, you know?" 

Gray strips down and stands beside Lyon. 

"Quit shivering like a baby!" Lyon says to Gray. "You are shivering just as much as I am, Lyon!" "Would you two quit your damn whining and hurry up!" I shouted to them. "I'm younger than the two of you and I ain't complaining, so get move on!

 **A/N: Thanks to AyaAC, PokeTail, Princesslostsoul, Salohkamir, SkyLion27, ViperHat and ikariandcontestshippingforever for following the story, thanks to AngelBlue1852 and Princesslostsoul for favouriting and Fairytail fan xx, ViperHat and AOT123 for your reviews**

 **And a new chapter out, I hope to publish a new chapter every 1 or 2 weeks, Writer's Block really got to me on this chapter, as always, I hope you liked the chapter and I'll see you in the next one ^.^**


	3. Realization

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating for well over a month. I hope you guys can forgive me. Writer's Block is a very serious thing and it bothers me so much with this story. So I really hope you guys can forgive me and continue to support me with the chapters. Also, if I get spammed with 'Update' or 'Update plz', it will set me back, so just a little heads up for those readers who do that. Anyway, enjoy the chapter ;3;**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Realization**

 _ **Serena's PoV**_

After about a week or so we got to the actual magic training. Ur was showing Gray where his hands should be, and Lyon, he was trying his hardest to so the same with me, but things didn't actually go his way.

"Lyon, I may be two years younger than you, but I don't need your help. Just watch me and see," I said to the white headed boy.

I put my right fist into the palm of my left hand, placed my right foot in front of my left one and shouted "Ice-Make Thorns!" as I pushed my hands in front of my face. Suddenly sharp shards of ice raised from the ground, looking like stalagmites.

"W-what!? How did you-"

"I've been using Ice-Maker magic since I was three, so I have been using it for about, four years, maybe," I answered Lyon before he finished his question, "I told you, Lyon, you can never be sure of someone's ability."

"Serena, you may know how to use Ice-Maker magic well, but there's a slight problem," Ur told me.

"Really Ur, what is it?" I asked her, confusion clearly heard in my voice.

"Your magic energy isn't as strong as Gray or Lyon's. You use a quarter the amount the magic energy you should be using. Which will be a big disadvantage is you get into bother," She explained.

"Tch, crap. But the thing is, I actually feel like I am only using a quarter of my magic energy with this type of magic," I replied. "I feel like I am not meant to use just Ice-Maker magic, and I feel really strong, magic-wise. What I am trying to say is that my 'soul' is split into quarters, and that one of those quarters feel cold and icy. The other three quarters, I can't really put my finger on them," I sighed, starting to confuse myself slightly.

"Well, how many attacks do you know, or what attacks do you use?"

"I don't actually know how many attacks I know, so I'll just try and list them all off. There's; Ice-Make: Shield, Ice-Make: Thorn, Ice-Make: Lance, Ice-Make: Ice Cannon, Ice-Make: Prison, Ice-Make: Sword, Ice-Make: Floor and Ice-Make: Tiger," I answered, "If you want, I can show you a few of them."

"Sure, it'll be nice to see what you can do," She responded.

"Okay then. Ice-Make: Lance!" I shouted as spear-like shaped ice came out shooting out of the magic circle, sticking into a nearby tree.

I felt a bit weaker, but I continued to cast two more spells.

"Ice-Make: Floor!" as I said those words I placed my hands on the ground, making the ground around me turn icy and slippery, and being the idiot Gray was, he walked onto the ice and slid. I couldn't help but start laughing at him before helping my brother out.

"Gray, you're such an idiot. That's why I never left you," I smiled at him, giving him a brotherly hug. Suddenly, my vision started getting blurry and I passed out.

 _ **Gray's PoV**_

Serena pulled me into a hug and then became limp. She had lost consciousness.

"Shit, Serena passed out!" I exclaimed, worry plastered over my face. I never really worried about anyone except my little sister. We were as close as siblings could get. I lifted her over my shoulder and carefully carried her over to Ur.

She examined Serena and said, "She's running low on magic energy, get her back to the house, Lyon," Lyon nodded and took my sister back. I confused at why she said Lyon, did she get mixed up or something.

"Why aren't you sending me to take her to the house? I'm her older brother! Not Lyon!" I basically started shouting at Ur.

"Because, you still need to train more. Lyon knows more than you, so he doesn't have to do it, okay?" She answered whilst I sighed. 'Who knows what that guy's gonna do to Serena, I'm worried that she won't be okay' I thought, worrying like hell before getting back into learning the shitty Ice-Maker crap.

 _ **Third Person PoV**_

Serena was carried back to the house by Lyon. Her head kept hitting off of his arm as he ran to her room, placed Serena into her bed and pulled the covers over her body. Lyon then ran into Ur's room and found a book on healing magic deficiency. He opened it up and flipped through the book until he reached a certain page. He read through the page and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water for when Serena wakes up. Lyon wouldn't ever admit it, but he had the smallest crush on the dark-blue haired girl.

Lyon placed the glass on the bedside drawer. he sat on the side of the bed and looked at Serena's clean, sleepy face as she lay peacefully on her bed. A bit of her blue hair covered a small section of her face. Lyon was about to move it behind her ear until she started to stir in her sleep. Serena was muttering something in her sleep.

"Mmph~ No, don't take them away. No, please. Don't," she had stopped muttering. "No! Gray, Ur, Lyon. Why them, and not me?" Serena had started crying, her nightmare feeling real to her. Lyon was hesitant at first, but he tried to help her to calm down. He moved her hair that was around her face to behind her ears and wiped her tears.

"Poor girl," he whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair.

 _ **Serena's PoV**_

Someone was doing something to my hair, not pulling it or anything like that. It was more like gently pulling their fingers through it. I felt so calm as I fluttered my eyes open, to see a certain white haired boy messing with my hair.

"Lyon!" I yelled, then I stopped as my head was throbbing with pain. "Please, stop it," I said, not knowing where I am, because I'm stupid.

"Oh, okay," he replied as he took his fingers out of my hair. "If you are wondering where you are and what happened. You were showing Ur some of your magic, then you fainted in Gray's arms. Ur told me to take you here, your room."

"Okay, but how does that explain your hand in my hair?" I questioned.

"Oh, about that. You were having a nightmare, telling someone not to take us away and leave you on your own, so I decided to help a bit. I done that by moving your hair behind your ears, wiping your tears away, and then put my fingers though your hair. You might not have realized it, but it sure calmed you down," He was blushing and breathless from the paragraph he had said.

"Okay then, where Gray and Ur now, then?" I asked him, not noticing he was blushing, because I'm stupid.

"Outside, Ur is still teaching him magic," he answered.

"I have to go help Gray, he's my brother and I want to teach him," I was sitting on the bed, and was about to get out when my head started pounding with pain. I still tried to get out, but Lyon pushed me back in and put the covers over me.

"No, you don't," Lyon said, giving me a glass of water. "You have to stay here and rest up. You may not feel like it, but your magic energy is low."

"Okay, Lyon. You aren't my dad or anything," I replied, chugging down the water and giving the glass to him, before falling back asleep.

 **A/N: As I said, I am really sorry for not uploading a chapter in forever. Writer's Block kills me on this. Anyway, If ya liked the chapter; Follow, Favourite and/or Review and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Baii! ;3;**


	4. Not Learning Anything

**A/N: Guess who's back from the fucking dead. That's right, me. I've been really busy with school and Mystic Messenger (Seven and Yoosung are my faves). Anyway, sorry for not updating in over a few months, don't kill me, please. I've already had my soul consumed by a friend who goes by the name 'The Soul Consumer'. I stopped watching Fairy Tail at the Magic Games arc for a few months, as I wanted to watch other animes, such as AssClass, OHSHC, Free!, Mirai Nikki, Sword Art Online, etc. Of course, I'm watching Fairy Tail again now, and I've moved onto Fairy Tail 2014. So again I apologise for not updating in forever. Now, onto the chapter.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Not Learning Anything**

 _Reader PoV_

Weeks came and went like it was nothing for Serena, she barely learned anything, maybe a spell or two, but they were to aid her if she was injured. One night, she was fed up of learning nothing new, so she started packing her bags before going to bed. In the morning, she finished her packing.

She went into the kitchen and made herself some food to bring on her trip that she doesn't know where on Earthland she's going. She rummaged through the cabinets, accidently waking up Lyon. She wasn't oblivious to his crush on her, it was quite obvious that he liked her, actually, let me rephrase that. It was too obvious that he had a crush on her.

"Serena, what are you doing up this early," Lyon asks her, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Oh, good morning Lyon. I actually didn't want to say this, but, I am leaving," she says to the white haired boy at the door. His tired eyes widen at her statement.

"Serena, you're... leaving?" He asked as Gray walked up behind him, who had sadness written all over him.

"Serena, is this true? You're leaving..?" Gray questioned, a frown clear on his face. Serena felt tears build up in her eyes.

"Yes... I am," Serena stated, the tears starting to drip down her face as she put the last thing in her bag. She placed her bag down and went over to her brother and best friend. "I will... miss you guys." She hugged the two at once, sobbing silently.

"Serena, are you taking the book with you?" Gray asked. Serena nodded, letting go of the boys and heading to her bag to show Gray the book.

"Keep in touch with me, Gray," She placed the book back in the bag and headed for the front door. "I hope to see you both again sometime. Gray, please don't do anything stupid. Lyon, if he does, stop him. And Gray, if Lyon goes to do something stupid, stop him also. I love you guys," she smiled, before heading out into the cold outside.

 _~Le Mini Time Skip, Brought by Young Natsu and Gray fighting~_

It was around noon, and Serena was wondering aimlessly around the area. What she didn't know was that she accidently stood on a concealed magic circle, which put her back in time sometime after X300. She had continued walking until her body gave in inside a forest. A red dragon and a certain salmon-haired boy found her lying on the ground, face in the dirt.

The dragon and the boy took her to their home in a cave. They lit a fire to keep the girl warm, not knowing she could withstand the cold.

"Natsu, I don't think we can keep her. She might have a family somewhere," the dragon said to the kid 'Natsu'.

"But, Igneel, why would she be on her own if she had a family. Anyway, her magic feels strong, like she would make a good Dragon Slayer."

"I guess so child, but I don't think I would be able to teach both of you at once."

Serena yawned before moving up slightly, raising her head to see a dragon, a pink haired boy and the night sky.

"Who on Earthland are you two? And where am I?" She asked curiously.

"I'm Natsu, and this is my Dad, Igneel," Natsu answered. "You are in our home, a cave."

"Why, exactly, am I here?"

"We found you in the forest down there child, and we couldn't just leave you there, so we took you up to our cave," Igneel explained. "May I ask, what is your name, child?"

"Serena, Serena Fullbuster," The dark haired girl said. "Why is it so hot in here, I need to cool down." She looked over at the lit fire, which was blazing. She placed her hand near the fire, making sure not to go too close, as she cast 'Ice Make: Floor' on the fire. the fire went out almost instantly, as she felt a little woozy. "Um, where's my bag?"

"Natsu, get Serena her bag," Igneel said to Natsu as he ran off to the back of the cave and gave it to her. She opened it up and found her bottle of water. She took a sip of it and instantly felt better.

"Serena, do you have any family?" The onyx eyed slayer asked. She shook her head and answered.

"I left them, as I couldn't learn any more magic from them. But then I got myself lost." Serena explained. "I knew more than my best friend, and he had been with the Master longer than me." Serena put her hand into the bag once more and brought out a book and pen. She opened it and looked at a page, reading it's context, before scribbling something on8 the page beside it.

"My brother's worried about me, but I told him I was alright. I hope he believes me and tells Lyon and Ur." Serena placed the book and the pen back in the bag. She picks the bag up and turns around.

"You aren't going to leave now, are you?" Natsu asks the dark-haired girl, who shook her head again.

"Now, why would I leave at night, that would be a decision an idiot would make." She placed the bag behind her and takes out a blanket before lying down, putting her head on the bag, using it as a pillow. "Well, uh... Goodnight," She said, facing the cave opening.

Igneel and Natsu went to the back of the cave. Igneel curled up before Natsu sat down beside him. Serena sighed before curling up tightly, hugging her blanket for heat before drifting off to sleep.

When Igneel figured Serena was asleep, he used his tail to bring her over to himself and Natsu. The dragon then curled his tail up around the two children, making sure they'd be safe before going to sleep himself. 'Maybe this will work'.

 _~Mini Time Skip~_

Serena woke up in the morning to find that Igneel and Natsu were gone. 'Was I seeing things last night?' she thought.

 _~Wherever Igneel and Natsu are~_

"Igneel, are you sure Serena can't stay here with us? She seems like a good person," Natsu asked the red dragon.

"I'm not entirely sure yet. But if she can stay with us, we will have to start at the beginning," Igneel replied. "Anyway, I think that might be enough food for the next two or three days."

"Okay, let's go back to Serena!" The salmon-haired dragon slayer exclaimed.

 _~Back to Serena~_

Serena got up as her stomach growled loudly. She sighed, getting her lavender coloured bag and opening it. She took out the food she had packed and scowled at the stench of it. The food had spoiled somehow. Serena got up and threw her spoiled breakfast out the cave entrance.

Igneel and Natsu rose up in front of the cave entrance, Serena's rotten food sitting on Igneel's head. Serena started walking backwards to the end of the cave muttering the word 'sorry' over and over again.

"It's okay, You didn't know I was there. But next time, look before you dump something out of the cave," Igneel scolded Serena.

"Anyway, we got food!" Natsu said enthusiastically. Serena's face lit up at Natsu's statement.

"Food!"

 _~Mini Time-Skip~_

"Ugh... I'm stuffed," Serena moaned, lying down on the cave floor.

"Me too," Natsu complained. Igneel sat at the front of the cave, looking out. 'I wonder, could Zirconis take Serena in if I can't?' he thought as he saw the sun rise slowly over a cloud.

"Hey, Natsu."  
"Yeah, Serena."  
"Are there more dragons and dragon slayers, other than you and Igneel? I've heard of them through books I had read in my old master's house."  
"I think, but I'm not sure. Igneel!" The red dragon turned around to the two children. "Are there any other dragons and dragon slayers like us?"

Igneel thought for a few seconds then answered Natsu's question. "Yes, there are other dragons and slayers out there, but, you don't need to meet them."

"Are you going to be taking me in as a slayer, Igneel?" Serena asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, but, if I am unable to take both you and Natsu in, I'll have to send you to another dragon," he replied instantly. Serena nodded and told him that she understood what he meant, before bombarding Natsu with questions like 'What's it like?' or 'How do you do that?'.

 _~Time-Skip, brought by Gray and Lyon fighting~_

 _Serena's PoV_

It's been a week since Natsu and Igneel found me in the forest, and hopefully, Igneel will find out if he can take me in and teach me dragon slayer magic. Gray and I have been talking to each other a lot, but I haven't told him about Igneel, or he'd think I'm crazy. I did tell him about Natsu, and how he had found me unconscious in the forest, but he started asking me if I was okay, over and over again. He then started talking about going to fight Deliora, I immediately told him no, that it was way too dangerous.

Anyway, I and Natsu are sitting in the cave, in complete silence for once. Today was really cold, probably because Igneel wasn't here. I shuffled closer to Natsu because I could feel the heat radiating off his body.

"Serena, are you cold?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Here, I'll light a fire for us." He moved over to the wood and blew on it for a bit. I saw the flames and got over to the fire as fast as I could.

"Thank you, Natsu!" I replied enthusiastically, taking in the warmth. "I wonder if Igneel's going to be back soon."

"Maybe, but I don't know. He never goes out on these kinds of trips," Natsu replies, putting his hands behind his head. "I'd say he'll be back around lunch, so we can eat!"

"Do you only think about food?" I giggle, looking at him.

"No... Wait, yep... Wait, what?" I laugh at Natsu's stupidity.

"You're such an idiot," I said, flicking his forehead.

"Ow, why'd you do that Serena?"

"Because I can, Natsu." I answer, smirking. "Hmm, wanna show each other our different magics? I can only do two spells before passing out though..."

"Yeah!" Natsu shouted, jumping in the air. "Let's have a battle if you can stay here and learn Fire Dragon Slayer magic, since you'd probably be in better shape." He put his hands back behind his head.

"Is that an insult, Dragneel? I'll let you know that I beat my best friend in a fist fight, and he's a whole two years older than me!"

" _Sure_ you did," He said sarcastically. I got up and punched him in the cheek.

 _3rd person PoV_

Serena's knuckle connected with Natsu's cheek. He stumbled backwards slightly and put a hand to where she punched his face.

"You pack quite a punch there, Serena." Serena smirked as a reply and lunged in for another attack. This time she hit him up the groyne, a move he wasn't expecting. Natsu grabbed between his legs. "Okay... I wasn't expecting that..."

"Always expect the unexpected Natsu, otherwise, you won't progress when doing a fist fight," Serena said, holding her hand out for Natsu to grab. As she expected, he grabbed his hand a flew him over her back.

What they hadn't known was that Igneel was watching the entire match, thinking...

 **A/N: Finally, it's been, what, two or three months since I started writing this chapter and now we are at another cliffhanger. I have a habit of doing cliffhangers,** _ **cough**_ **Life in Chuugakkou** _ **cough**_ **. Anyway, see you guys in the next chapter (If you've even bothered to stay around), Bye~**


	5. Serena, Ice Wizard and Dragon Slayer!

**A/N: I'm very sorry for not updating in forever.** **I haven't been myself at all, and I just didn't feel like writing at all. But holy shit, this FanFic is getting more attention than my DeviantArt wtf. Tysm everyone~**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Serena, Ice Wizard and Dragon Slayer?!**

 _3rd Person PoV_

Serena stopped fighting Natsu for a split second and looked at the dragon standing at the cave entrance. Natsu didn't pay any attention to what she was looking at and kicked the back of her ankle, making her fall backwards onto her butt.

"Natsu, Serena, I'm back," Igneel stated, entering the cave. Natsu looked right over to the red dragon, and Serena took this as an opportunity. She jumped up and pushed him to the ground, pinning him.

"And that, Dragneel, is how you get your butt kicked," she smirked.

"Oh yeah, you sure about that, Fullbuster?" Natsu grinned, flipping Serena over and pinning her.

Serena sighed as Natsu got up and went over to the dragon. After a few seconds, Serena got up herself and went over to her bag. Taking out her book she flipped through to the last letter she had sent to Gray.

"Still nothing," she sighed, closing her book and putting it away.

"Serena! Serena! Guess what?!" Natsu exclaimed, sprinting in her direction.

"Hm?" Natsu jumped on top of her and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"You can stay with us and learn Dragon Slayer magic!" He replied enthusiastically. Serena smiled at Natsu's enthusiasm and Igneel closed in behind them.

"Serena, what do you say to this proposal?" The dragon asked.

"I'm in." Serena loosened Natsu's grip and flipped him over her head. "Also, I win Dragneel."

"No fair. I thought we came to a tie," he huffed, lying on his back.

"When you mess with a Fullbuster, there are no ties." Serena paused and sighed "At least, that's how me and my brother played games," she leaned over, supporting her head on her hand. "We played to win, we never left anything to a tie. It was usually our friend who lost completely though."

Natsu sat up and turned around to Serena.

"Now that you're staying with us, I can be like a new brother to you! I've always wanted a brother or sister of my own," Natsu stated, excitement written all over him.

"Alright! You're going to be like a big brother now!" The dark haired girl exclaimed, hiding the fact that she missed Gray and Lyon so much more than she already had.

"Okay, Serena, Natsu, calm down. Serena, we will start at dawn. Be prepared for this." Igneel said, his voice louder than the children's.

 _~Three Years Later~_

 _Serena's PoV_

Learning Dragon Slayer magic was one of the best things that happened to me, My magic energy was meant for it. I still know all my Ice-Maker magic, but I can use my Dragon Slayer magic more often than Ice-Maker.

Today, is the seventh of July, Year 777. The day Igneel disappeared, and the day Natsu and I separated.

I left a note for Natsu, saying that now Igneel has disappeared, I'm going to try and find Gray and Lyon.

Being alone was hard, I was never truly alone for a long time. All I have now to remember Natsu and Igneel is my purple scarf.

I've been walking for a while now and I feel like I just keep wandering in circles around a forest.

A few days passed and I finally got out of the forest. I haven't a clue where I'm going, but it seems like I'm coming up to a village. As I got closer to the village, the more I recognised it. The burnt houses, the massive footprints, it all had made sense.

I dropped to my knees, this was my home, my first home. I cried for a while, until something hit me full whack in the head. I looked over and saw a cracked egg.

"Oh shit! Is my head really that strong," I whimpered, crawling over to the egg. "What kind of egg even is this?"

The egg had a gradient of a light blue and a red-orange colour and had a few white spots on top, it reminded me of all the sunsets I had watched with Natsu and Igneel.

Suddenly, the egg cracked even more. Startled, I jumped back a bit. And once the egg fully cracked, it revealed a cat with wings. Its coat was mostly blue, but as it came to the stomach, it gradually became the red-orange colour and there were little white dots across their cheeks as if they were freckles of some sort.

It fluttered over to me and I held out my hands to catch it. The cat sighed of relief that I caught it. Now that I can see the facial features of it, I see that it looks quite feminine, and the sigh sounded a bit feminine too, so I'm going to assume that the cat is a girl.

"Um, are you okay?" I asked her. She gazed at me with her sky blue eyes.

"Ah, yes," she answered, her voice soft and angelic. I placed her on the ground and she stood up herself, her wings disappearing.

"My name's Serena Fullbuster. I guess you need a name, right?" The cat nodded as an indication that she does. "Hm, how about Twilight? The name matches your coat."

"I like it, thank you Serena," Twilight responded. I smiled, offering to lift her onto my head.

"I'm going to be travelling for a long time, why not jump on for the ride? I'm searching for my brother Gray and our friend Lyon," I asked, standing up. "Well, I guess you really don't have any other choice since I can't leave you here on your own."

"Thank you Serena." Twilight jumped up and got into my bag, sticking her little head out.

And now, we had started our travels.

 _~Seven years later~_

Twilight and I had been travelling all over Fiore, searching for Gray and Lyon. We had checked all the guilds, except for Fairy Tail, which, we had just found out, was renovated after a war with Phantom Lord. So here we are now in Magnolia, about to enter the Fairy Tail guild.

Pushing the guild door open, I peaked my head into the guild as Twilight floated above me.

"Um, excuse me..." I said, as the guild silenced. All anyone could hear was the sound of Twilight hovering.

A beautiful woman with white hair came up to me and smiled.

"Hi there! Do you need something?" she asked. I remembered her now, Mirajane Strauss, she was always in the Sorcerer Magazines modelling in swimsuits.

"Ah, yes. Do you know any wizards by the names of Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia? I've been searching for them for a long time now," I asked, curious to see if they are a part of this guild.

"We do have a wizard by the name of Gray Fullbuster, but I haven't heard of someone called Lyon, sorry. Gray is out right now, but I presume he will be back later today. Please, come in. It must be a bit awkward just peeking your head through the door," she answered. I nodded and walked into the guild. Twilight followed in behind me. I sat at a secluded table and waited for Gray's arrival.

But... it wasn't very secluded when Mirajane came back over with a drink and some food for me and Twilight.

"So, why are you looking for Gray, you must have some sort of connection with him if you're looking for him, right?" she asked. I nodded.

"Ah, yeah. Gray is my brother, I was separated from him for quite some time. I've been searching for him for the last seven years." I took a sip out of the cup as Mirajane asked another question.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name there, mind if you could say?"

"Oh, right, how rude of me. I'm Serena Fullbuster. Nice to meet you Mirajane!" I answered, smiling. I tried a bit of the food, and I was in awe of how beautiful it was. I didn't have this kind of food in a long time, and ended up scoffing it down.

"What kind of magic do you specialise in?" Mira smiled. I took another drink.

"Ah, Ice-Maker magic and Dragon Slayer magic. Fire Dragon Slayer magic." I chugged down the drink and the doors slammed open. I looked over and saw a blue cat and a blonde girl staring out at the guild hall.

A blue haired girl called out to them and they moved down the stairs, a red head first, and then Gray and Natsu. I didn't want to interrupt the blue haired girl, so I waited it out. The cat started flying too, which was when I realised he was the same 'breed' as Twilight.

The guildmaster introduced them to another blue haired girl and a new Dragon Slayer. They all looked pissed as Natsu butted heads with him.

After a bit, he stopped. I started listening in.

"Do you guys smell that too?" Natsu questioned.

"Smell what? It just smells like the guild," Gray said. Natsu started looking around, sniffing the air. Instinctively, I hid my face with the scarf, even though it won't do much.

Natsu started coming in my direction. I didn't even know he was part of this guild also. I was scared in case he was angry at me for leaving him seven years ago. He came over to the table.

"Serena, is that you?" He asked. I stopped hiding in the scarf and Natsu yelled, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist! That's what you get for leaving me seven years ago!"

"Goddamnit Natsu, I was trying to find people, didn't you get my bloody note?!" I exclaimed, running back over to him, jumping up, I scream out, "Fire Dragon's Talon!" I sent him smashing into the floor.

"I didn't know what it bloody said. I was illiatrate.. illatireate.."

"Illiterate."

"Thank you. But still, you don't just up and leave after figuring out Igneel disappeared!" I glared at him.

"Well, what did you think I was going to do. Stick with you for seven whole years?! I had people to look for damnit."

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

"Ice-Make: Shield!" I yelled, an icy shield appearing blocking Natsu's attack.

Gray looked over to me as I said that and I looked straight into his eyes. Oh shit, Natsu's gonna get in trouble for messing with me.

"Ice-Make: Ice Cannon!" Gray targeted Natsu, and then ran over to between us.

"What do you think you're doing, Ice Princess?!" Natsu asked as my shield melted away.

"I should be asking you that, Flame-Brain. Why the hell are you picking a fight with my sister?!"

"What do you mean 'Why the hell are yo-'... Oh..." Natsu's anger disappeared.

"I'm guessing I don't have to introduce you two to each other," I deadpanned. I knew they wouldn't get along very well. "Well, um.. Hi Gray, long time no see.."

Gray turned around, and concern was plastered all over his face. Suddenly, I was engulfed into a hug.

"Don't you dare run off again, I was worried," he muttered.

"What happened to Ur, and Lyon?" I asked.

"We'll talk about that later, okay?"

"Alright." We let go of each other, and that new girl in the guild looked pissed.

"Another love rival for my beloved Gray? You will never live to see the light of day again!" she growled. I went over to her and flicked her in the forehead.

"One. Ew, that's disgusting. Two. He's my damn brother for hell's sake. I will never like him in that way, incest is rotten." I turned around and started walking away.

"If you are Gray's sister, then prove it."

"My Lord. I already used my Ice-Maker magic, and I clearly resemble him, appearance wise, but, if you have to know.. My name, it's Serena, Serena _Fullbuster_."

This blue haired girl looked at me, but instead of a glare, she was, happy, I guess?

"Juvia, Juvia Lockser. It would be nice to get to know you, _so you can tell me everything about my beloved Gray_." I looked at her.

"I know next to nothing about Gray at this point, I haven't seen him in what? Ten years?" I looked over at Gray and he nodded. I gave him a look saying 'We-Need-To-Catch-Up-Big-Time'.

"So, Serena. Are you going to stay, and join the guild?" Gray asked. Twilight walked down over to me and I looked at her.

"Yeah, Twilight too," I said, smiling.

 **A/N: Oml that took like, seven hours or more to write. Holy shit. I'm also realising that it's been over a year since I started writing this story. Time flies~  
Well, hope you guys enjoyed this extra long chapter and I'll see you all in the next update ( _Whenever that will be..._ )  
Bye~**


End file.
